


dig in

by zvari



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 17:19:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9833288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zvari/pseuds/zvari
Summary: Jeonghan sucks Jihoon off.





	

**Author's Note:**

> u know how difficult it is to think of titles for porn??? very

Mingyu slips into the booth just as Jihoon drops his head down, planting his heated cheek against the cool surface of the table. 

"You okay, hyung?" Mingyu asks casually, eyes trained on Jihoon's crumpled form.

"Yeah," Jihoon manages to groan out, raising his head. As if on cue Jeonghan swallows around Jihoon's cock with a pleased hum, and Jihoon's knees shoot up, hitting the underside of the table. Mingyu has the nerve to laugh, oblivious. From under the table Jeonghan laughs, and the vibrations travel under Jihoon's skin and stay there, impossible to ignore. It takes seconds for his laboured breathing to at least settle into a normal in-and-out. The lower half of his body's on fire. His cheeks mimic the same heat, suspiciously too red when he chances a glance at a surface that reflected his blank face, his shameless eyes.

Mingyu coughs to catch his attention. "You okay, hyung?" he repeats.

_No_ , Jihoon thinks, madly, whine caught in the back of his throat, toes curling, as Jeonghan pulls off of his cock at an excruciatingly slow pace with an obscene Pop! 

"He asked you a question, Woozi-ya," Jeonghan murmurs against the underside of his cock, mouthing at his balls when Jihoon merely curls in on himself more, biting at the inside of his wrist to stop himself from screaming. Jeonghan bites a sac, gently, and _tugs_.

Jihoon wants to _fucking_ _cry_.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he croaks, pained, and waves away to signal Mingyu to start fucking singing.

 

-

 

After Mingyu was Soonyoung, which meant the recording went on for almost an hour. By the third time Soonyoung's voice cracked Jihoon was ready to pass out. Jeonghan never speeds up; instead he bobs on Jihoon's cock at a pace that drove Jihoon mad with the need to--fuck, he doesn't know, stand up so Soonyoung knows what he's doing? Yell out loud enough so people outside could hear, have them rush into the room as he comes undone in Jeonghan's mouth?

It felt like a decade before Soonyoung finally finishes. As soon as Soonyoung slips out with a smug grin and a puffed out chest Jihoon pulls back his chair to peer down. 

There's Jeonghan, still lapping at the tip of his cock, a hand tight around the base. His other hand disappears in between his own legs. Probably to push at his own cock, Jihoon thinks with mild pride. It's a miracle he's still able to think past anything that isn't the wet heat of Jeonghan's yielding mouth, at this point. By Soonyoung's fifth take Jihoon was a shivering mess, mind glazed over, like it was hardwired to process only the wet sounds Jeonghan makes as he pulls off, and then sinks down again, a hand around his balls. _It's cool, it's cool_ , Jihoon had said, gripping at the edges of the table because he's not allowed to touch Jeonghan at all, ever, whenever they did this, _Go ahead. You're doing great._

Jeonghan hummed as if it were directed to him, and scratched against the tender inside of Jihoon's sensitive thighs.

"The next one doesn't come in 10 minutes," he tells Jeonghan, voice hoarse, like he'd sung an entire day's worth of songs. "Hyung," he calls, when Jeonghan doesn't respond, too engrossed at sucking at the length of Jihoon's cock, lapping at the precome.

Jeonghan blinks up at him to say he's heard, and, without removing his red mouth, says, "Want to come?"

The true answer is of course, what the fuck, _Yes_. He's been going at it for almost an hour now. Jihoon's boneless, sat upright only by his chair and the promise of release in the way Jeonghan squeezes at the base of his dick, not unlike a reminder. The inside of Jihoon's thighs is a mess from the combination of Jeonghan's spit and Jihoon's precome. Jeonghan himself isn't too well off, either: pupils blown out, eyes dark, red high in his cheeks. He hasn't touched himself at all, Jihoon knows. At least, not without his clothes. It's a rule: Jihoon doesn't touch Jeonghan, and Jeonghan doesn't touch himself. The same way Jeonghan's only left with grinding a hand against his hard-on, fondling at the outline against his jeans, when Jeonghan swallows against his full length, dick nudging at the back of his throat, Jeonghan humming around it to accommodate his size, Jihoon can't touch him, either

He fucking wants to touch him.

"Can I--" Jihoon almost sobs, brokenly, entranced at the way Jeonghan slips Jihoon's cock into his mouth once more, cheeks hollowed as he sucks down and doesn't let up. "--fuck, hyung--can I--"

When Jeonghan simply lets go of his cock, holds onto both of Jihoon's hands to guide them to his hair, Jihoon wastes no time standing up and gripping at what he can, finally in control.

Jeonghan holds onto his wrists loosely, as an afterthought, encouraging. Jihoon's mind blanks, and then starts up again, with purpose.

So he fucks into Jeonghan's mouth, almost mindlessly, thrusts shallow because he doesn't want to hurt, not bothering to mute moans he can't help but make as he feels the tip of his cock brush against Jeonghan's throat. It's an image that spurs him on: his cock, filling up Jeonghan's mouth, fucking into the merciless heat, tip so far inside it hits the back of Jeonghan's throat every time Jihoon fucks into him, every time Jeonghan's pulled by the grip in his hair to nose at Jihoon's fine hair.

Jeonghan would gag, except he doesn't, anymore. He just stays still, mouth wide to accommodate Jihoon's full size. The look he pins Jihoon with is unreadable at most, but it's not like Jihoon's in the right mind to decipher it. All that matters is the inside of Jeonghan's pretty mouth, his lips around Jihoon's hard dick.

As Jihoon swipes at the precome that dribbles against the corner of Jeonghan's mouth with a thumb, Jeonghan moans, quiet, muted--the sound carries through the arousal ringing in his ears--and closes his eyes at the gesture.

And then Jihoon comes. It startles him, his sudden release. It's the gentle look Jeonghan had that did it; the way he'd surrendered, completely still, let Jihoon fuck into his mouth, and still stayed unmoving, eyes closed at the intensity of it all. He just took it all in, Jeonghan, and the imagery was all it took.

Jeonghan swallows, lets Jihoon shoot his come down his throat in quiet submission.

When Jihoon pulls out Jeonghan wipes at his mouth with the back of his hand. He looks out of it, and yet is still capable of smirking up at Jihoon. His eyes are still blown out. Jihoon peers down, beyond Jeonghan's fucking beautiful face, and sees him palming at himself against the front of his pants, pushing into his clothed dick.

"Do you want...?" Jihoon asks, as if on autopilot. He swallows around the lump in his throat, and Jeonghan closes his eyes once more as Jihoon runs a hand through his hair, scratching his nails against Jeonghan's scalp, but not pushing down.

5 minutes, Jihoon thinks.

Jeonghan nods, slightly, and doesn't resist when Jihoon slides down and pushes his hands away, slip his cock out, and gets it inside his mouth.

4 minutes and 50 seconds.

**Author's Note:**

> ends it w/ another fade to black bc im predictable


End file.
